Serenata a la luz de la luna
by Cris Snape
Summary: Minerva fue hasta allí para investigar unos asesinatos y se lo encontró a él. Borracho, deprimido y atormentado, pero ciertamente interesante. Minerva McGonagall/Frank Bryce


**SERENATA A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

-Aquí está.

-No tiene vergüenza.

-¿Cómo se atreve a regresar después de lo que ha hecho?

Frank alzó la barbilla y pasó frente a la pequeña multitud haciendo alarde de la poca dignidad que le habían dejado los policías de la comisaría de Gran Hangleton. Maldijo más de lo normal la cojera que padecía desde su regreso de la guerra, pero decidió que eso no sería inconveniente para demostrar a sus vecinos que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Había pasado dos semanas en la cárcel, cierto. Lo habían tratado como a un delincuente, pero finalmente esos detectives idiotas habían admitido que era inocente y lo habían dejado en libertad.

Sabía que el regreso a Pequeño Hangleton no sería fácil. Ya desde que volvió del frente lo habían estado observando con aire sospechoso. Decían que se había vuelto huraño, maleducado y violento por momentos y, aunque en cierta forma tenían razón, Frank estaba bastante seguro de que no les había dado motivos para que pensaran de él que podía cometer un asesinato –o tres- a sangre fría. Después de todo, ser un tipo solitario no era un crimen en Gran Bretaña, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que lo fuera en un lugar como Pequeño Hangleton.

En cualquier caso, Frank Bryce decidió obviar los comentarios de sus vecinos. Si respondía de cualquier forma o les pedía explicaciones, seguramente todo iría a peor. Además, lo que de verdad necesitaba en ese momento era volver a casa, darse un baño, afeitarse la barba y beberse una botella de whisky. Sí. De hecho, consideraba muy seriamente la posibilidad de beber primero y luego, si estaba de humor, encargarse de todo lo demás.

En condiciones normales, beber le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. No estaba muy seguro de si eso le había pasado antes de irse al frente, pero después de volver se había convertido en un hábito diario y vital. Cuando se emborrachaba, Frank podía olvidarse de pensar. Cualquiera que tuviera la cabeza repleta de las imágenes dantescas que había presenciado en tierras francesas querría lo mismo. Al señor Riddle no le gustaba que bebiera, por supuesto, y menos aún si lo encontraba podando los árboles y borracho como una cuba. En los meses que había pasado trabajando para él había amenazado con echarlo al menos un millar de veces, pero nunca lo había hecho. Frank no estaba muy seguro de por qué lo había mantenido en su puesto, teniendo en cuenta que no era su mejor empleado. Suponía que porque no había nadie mejor en toda la comarca. En cualquier caso, eso ya no tenía importancia alguna. Los Riddle estaban muertos. Y, por el momento, él seguía siendo el principal sospechoso.

Frank llevaba toda su vida en Pequeño Hangleton. Sabía que hasta el más insignificante rumor era tomado como una verdad absoluta, lo que se traducía en que ahora él era un asesino. También sabía que la gente no acostumbraba a cambiar de opinión casi nunca, aunque con el tiempo se aburrían de mantener las mismas conversaciones y pasaban a otra cosa. Frank sabía que en su caso particular tardaría mucho tiempo el olvidarse todo aquello, si es que alguna vez ocurría tal cosa. Después de todo, en Pequeño Hangleton no se producía ningún asesinato desde mediados del siglo XIX, así que las muertes de los Riddle estaban llamadas a convertirse en leyenda. Y a Frank no le apetecía especialmente formar parte de la historia local. No por hechos como aquel.

Fue un alivio alejarse de las casitas que formaban parte de la aldea. La mansión Riddle estaba situada a las afueras, a un kilómetro aproximadamente del pueblo. Lo suficientemente alejada para que sus dueños tuvieran intimidad, pero no tanto como para estar aislados. Mientras caminaba por el empinado y pedregoso camino que llevaba hasta allí, Frank echó de menos el coche del señor Riddle. Nunca había ejercido de chófer, pero algunas veces había ido al pueblo a comprar cosas utilizando el vehículo. Aunque no era un hombre que se quejara demasiado por las cosas que le pasaban, debía reconocer que el dolor en su pierna mala era casi insoportable. Uno de los detectives había encontrada divertida la idea de pegarle con una porra en su maltrecha rodilla y Frank suponía que le esperaban un buen puñado de días de lo más desagradables.

Finalmente alcanzó la verja de entrada a las propiedades de los Riddle. No sabía cuál era exactamente su posición ahora en todo aquello. Con sus patrones muertos, era obvio que no tenía trabajo. Quizá pudiera pedirle un puesto a los nuevos dueños de la casa, aunque no supiera quiénes la heredarían. En cualquier caso, Frank no tenía otro sitio dónde ir. Desde que volvió de la guerra, su hogar había sido una pequeña cabaña que los Riddle le habían cedido por ser el jardinero y el guardián nocturno de la propiedad. No era muy grande, pero a Frank le parecía acogedora y al menos no tenía goteras y sí una buena cantidad de leña a su disposición. Frank podía afirmar que aquel era su hogar y no pensaba renunciar a él sólo porque los Riddle ya no estaban.

La mansión estaba situada a unos doscientos metros de la verja. A Frank siempre le había parecido una casa muy bonita. Cuando era niño solía preguntarse cómo sería vivir en un lugar así. De adulto, era consciente de que soñar no servía de nada y procuraba convencerse de que su cabaña era lo mejor que algún día podría conseguir.

Frank casi sonrió cuando sacó la llave del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta. Había pasado unos días de infarto, había estado a punto de ser juzgado por unos crímenes que no había cometido y había salido indemne para contarlo. Bueno, tenía unos cuantos moratones en la cara y el torso y un fuerte dolor en la pierna herida, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Vivo y libre, lo único a lo que un hombre como él podía aspirar.

La cabaña olía a desinfectante. Frank nunca se había llevado muy bien con los miembros del servicio doméstico, pero en su día supo hacer buenas migas con la única persona que era realmente importante. La vieja Martha, el ama de llaves de los Riddle desde mucho antes de que Frank pudiera recordar, era una mujer amable. Frank sabía que había sido amiga de su madre y que por eso se mostraba tan solícita con él, pero poco le importaban sus motivos. Lo importante es que la vieja Martha solía ayudarle a limpiar la cabaña de vez en cuando y le daba comida todos los días. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, no había absolutamente nada que llevarse a la boca. Seguramente Martha no sabía que Frank volvería. Pero como no era comida precisamente lo que Frank quería ese día, obvió ese hecho y fue directo hasta uno de los muebles de la cocina, el que estaba justo debajo de la ventana.

Las botellas de whisky estaban allí, ordenadas y relucientes. Como siempre. Cualquier otro día, Frank hubiera elegido la marca que más le apeteciera beber en ese momento, pero en aquella ocasión agarró la primera botella que tuvo al alcance, le quitó el tapón y le dio un largo trago. Su esófago ardió mientras el whisky realizaba su camino hasta el estómago, y Frank encontró esa sensación tan reconfortante que cerró los ojos y ronroneó placenteramente. Sí. Definitivamente emborracharse era la mejor idea que podría haber tenido nunca.

Recordó cómo había conseguido las botellas que ahora le servían de consuelo. Obviamente su sueldo no le daba para comprar un whisky que fuera medianamente bebible, así que lo había tomado prestado, por decirlo de alguna forma. Una noche había cogido la llave de la puerta de atrás de la casa, la que el propio señor Riddle le había dejado por si ocurría algún accidente, se había deslizado hasta el sótano de la mansión y se había llevado dos botellas. Después, cuando se dio cuenta de que los Riddle nunca se darían cuenta de esas desapariciones, había vuelto un par de veces. O quizá tres. O seguramente algunas más, a juzgar por la velocidad con que se iba vaciando la bodega.

Sí. En cierta forma eso era como robar. Frank prefería pensar que era el pago que la familia Riddle le otorgaba por las horas extra. Posiblemente, de haber sabido que su jardinero estaba saqueando su casa, el señor Riddle hubiera cumplido su amenaza de despedirlo. Y esa noche, y sin que sirviera de precedente, a Frank casi le alegró que estuvieran muertos. Al menos podría conservar el whisky.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albus Dumbledore examinó el mapa que descansaba sobre la mesa de su despacho de Hogwarts. Aunque tenía cientos de motivos relacionados con la escuela que podían preocuparle, él estaba concentrado en asuntos más importantes. Entornó los ojos mientras señalaba un punto ubicado en alguna parte de Alemania, el último lugar en el que Grindelwald había llevado a cabo uno de sus mortíferos ataques. Dumbledore suspiró. Sabía cómo tendría que terminar aquella guerra, pero aún no se sentía con fuerzas para tomar cartas en el asunto. Tenía demasiados recuerdos, demasiados demonios internos que acallar antes de hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Dumbledore agitó la varita, haciendo desaparecer el mapa, e irguió la espalda para dar la bienvenida a Minerva McGonagall. Era una mujer de carácter fuerte y gesto adusto a la que Dumbledore recordaba con cierto afecto. Siempre había sido muy hábil en Transformaciones y ahora trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Por lo que Albus sabía de ella, era la persona indicada para la labor que quería encomendarle.

-Buenas tardes, señorita McGonagall. Me place que haya podido atender mi llamada.

Minerva inclinó la cabeza en un gesto cuanto menos tenso y se acercó al escritorio. Caminaba con la espalda recta y el mentón alzado.

-Ha sido un placer, profesor Dumbledore.

Albus la invitó a tomar asiento con un gesto. El sombrero picudo que Minerva llevaba puesto apenas se movió mientras la mujer se acomodaba en un gran butacón de cuero negro y madera robusta. Dumbledore recordó que ya de adolescente había mantenido sin dificultad aquella pose de perfecta dignidad arrogante que ahora mostraba ante él y una tenue sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro. Sí. Definitivamente Minerva McGonagall era justo lo que necesitaba. Lo suficientemente inteligente para ver allí donde otros habían sido incapaces de ver algo y lo suficientemente leal a él para que nadie más supiera de sus más que posibles descubrimientos.

-¿Podría invitarla a un té?

Albus agitó la varita e hizo aparecer un juego de té sobre la mesa. Minerva lo observó con interés un segundo. Sin duda, las florecillas rosadas de la porcelana habían llamado su atención. Casi nadie esperaba que un hombre como Dumbledore tuviera gustos similares a aquel. Finalmente, la joven aceptó un té y Albus decidió que sería conveniente acompañarlo de unas pastas.

-Hace relativamente poco tiempo que he desarrollado cierto gusto por las galletas de chocolate –Comentó Albus mientras su acompañante añadía dos terrones de azúcar al té y comenzaba a revolverlo –Lo cual me resulta un tanto incomprensible, pues el chocolate nunca ha sido uno de mis dulces favoritos.

Minerva entornó los ojos. Parecía estarse preguntando si aquella conversación estaba pasando de verdad o si sólo era producto de su imaginación. Después de todo, ella no había ido a Hogwarts a hablar de chocolate. O eso esperaba.

-Disculpe, profesor Dumbledore –Interrumpió después de un carraspeo, procurando sonar lo más educada que le fue posible -¿Cuál es el motivo de su llamada?

-¡Oh! Por supuesto –Dumbledore cabeceó, sonriendo con un buen humor que realmente no sentía en aquellos momentos. Los tiempos no estaban como para sentirse contento precisamente –Será mejor atender los asuntos importantes lo antes posible. ¿No le parece?

-No pretendía ser brusca, señor.

-Y no lo ha sido, Minerva. ¿Puedo llamarla Minerva?

La joven se encogió de hombros. No le pareció correcto decirle a Dumbledore que prefería que la llamara por su apellido. No era una costumbre en el mundo mágico negarle nada a Albus Dumbledore. Y, además, tampoco era para tanto. Muchos compañeros del Ministerio la llamaban Minerva y no todos le caían precisamente bien.

-¿Qué sabe de los asesinatos de la familia Riddle?

-¿Quiénes, señor?

Dumbledore no respondió a la pregunta. Se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza como si estuviera constatando un hecho y a sacar un pergamino arrugado de algún lugar bajo la mesa. Minerva se preguntó qué otras cosas más tendría escondidas ahí abajo.

-Fueron asesinados en misteriosas circunstancias hace quince días.

Minerva cogió el pergamino y le echó un vistazo. No se detuvo en los detalles –no creía que Dumbledore esperara que lo hiciera- pero obtuvo suficiente información como para tener una idea aproximada sobre lo que le estaba hablando.

-Los aurores detuvieron a un hombre, Morfin Gaunt. Al parecer, hace algunos años ya atacó a una de las víctimas, el _muggle_ Tom Riddle. Pasó una temporada en Azkaban por ese crimen. –Minerva detuvo su lectura y dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa –Ha confesado los asesinatos.

-Sí –Dumbledore cabeceó, entrelazando los dedos y mirando a Minerva con una intensidad que resultaba molesta y casi grosera. El hombre solía observarla así cuando era estudiante y esperaba que ella le diera alguna respuesta brillante a una pregunta de difícil resolución –Eso es lo que parece.

-¿Usted no cree que las cosas ocurrieran así?

Obviamente no. De lo contrario, jamás la hubiera hecho ir a Hogwarts, pero Minerva necesitaba preguntarlo. Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente y mordisqueó distraídamente una galleta.

-La familia Gaunt siempre ha estado íntimamente ligada a la magia oscura. En el Ministerio no existen indicios que lo relacionen con Grindelwald, pero nunca se sabe.

-¿Qué quiere exactamente de mí, profesor?

-¡Oh! Había pensado que podría solicitar unos días libres en el Ministerio y realizar una pequeña excursión al mundo _muggle_. No dudo que será una experiencia altamente gratificante para usted, Minerva.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La botella se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra la pared. A Frank no pudo importarle menos, aunque debía reconocer que era una molestia tener que levantarse del sofá para ir en busca de un poco más de whisky. Con los ojos entornados, observó el mundo extraño que le rodeaba y llegó a la conclusión de que algo no estaba bien en su casa. No era normal que todo diera vueltas salvo él. ¿Se estaba produciendo un terremoto, quizá? Frank gruñó algo entre dientes y luchó por ponerse de pie. No era una tarea precisamente fácil, a decir verdad. De hecho, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera bebido más de la cuenta. Y no sólo por lo inestable que parecía todo a su alrededor, sino por el hecho de que ignoraba si en ese momento era de día o de noche. Sabía que cuando eso ocurría algo no iba del todo bien. Después de todo, sólo le había pasado una vez en su vida y cuando despertó un médico militar anunció que ya no valía mucho como soldado.

Frank se deslizó de la cama hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo. No esperaba que las nauseas fueran a sacudir su cuerpo de esa forma, pero antes de que se diera cuenta había expulsado una buena parte del alcohol que había ingerido. Se sintió un poco más despejado, pero no lo suficiente para afirmar que estaba más o menos vivo. Y no es que le importara mucho estar borracho o no, pero suponía que si quería recoger provisiones en la mansión Riddle debía despejarse un poco.

Le costó más de la cuenta ponerse en pie, pero logró llegar al lavabo y meter la cabeza dentro. El agua helada le cortó la respiración, enviando dolorosos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y haciéndole maldecir casi a voz en grito. Necesitó hacer acopio de todo su valor para no salir huyendo en ese instante, pero consiguió hacer que la borrachera fuera un poco menos intensa. Quizá con unos cuantos litros de café se sentiría definitivamente mejor, pero su objetivo primordial seguía siendo el de continuar borracho.

Después de comprobar con disgusto que tenía la camisa y los pantalones manchados de vómito, salió de la casa. No quería mirar hacia la cama, donde sabía que le esperaba la nunca grata tarea de limpiar lo que él mismo había manchado. Dudaba que la vieja Martha lo hiciera en su lugar, si es que algún día volvía a la casa.

Las criadas se habían marchado unos días antes. Martha le había dejado una carta a Frank despidiéndose de él y explicándole que ella y las muchachas tenían que marcharse a buscar trabajo a otro sitio. Corrían tiempos difíciles y todas tenían familias de las que cuidar. Martha le aseguraba que no pensaba que fuera culpable y le animaba a hacer como ella y buscarse una vida mejor lejos de Pequeño Hangleton. A Frank realmente le hubiera gustado poder hacerlo, pero era realista y sabía que un tullido como él no tenía posibilidades de encontrar un empleo. No. Lo que Frank iba a hacer sería quedarse en el pueblo y confiar en que los siguientes dueños de la mansión quisieran mantenerlo en su puesto de jardinero.

El camino hasta la mansión nunca le pareció tan pesado. Le dolían la pierna y la cabeza, se sentía un poco aturdido y tenía la boca tan seca que la lengua se le pegaba al cielo de la boca. Durante un segundo pensó que emborracharse no era una solución tan buena como creía, pero entonces un pinchazo agudo en la rodilla le recordó cuál era la mejor forma de abstraerse de todo y aceleró el paso.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado trabajando para los Riddle, las únicas partes de la casa que Frank había visto fueron la cocina y el sótano. El resto de la vivienda era terreno prohibido y esa noche, cuando la vieja puerta trasera chirrió tras él y se cerró con un ruido sordo, Frank sintió una curiosidad que nunca antes había tenido. Los ojos, aún turbios de alcohol, recorrieron el hogar de acero y los muebles blanquecinos hasta llegar a la salida de la estancia. A Frank le pareció oír una voz que le incitaba a ir al sótano, pero finalmente tomó otra decisión.

La cocina comunicaba directamente con el comedor. Frank asomó la cabeza casi con timidez, con la sensación aún presente en su cabeza de que la señora Riddle aparecería a su espalda, lo insultaría y lo echaría a empujones a la calle. Sonrió. Definitivamente esa vieja bruja no podría gritarle nunca más. Decir que alguna vez había sentido alguna clase de afecto por ella sería mentir descaradamente. El señor Riddle siempre había sido más tratable, aunque fuera un tipo malhumorado y bastante _snob_.

Frank empujó la puerta y entró al comedor. Tuvo una sensación extraña en cuanto vio la mesa. Tenía puesto un mantel blanco con bordados dorados. Un centro de algo que parecía plata completaba un conjunto que hasta a él le pareció elegante. Frank supuso que la señora Riddle había tenido buen gusto y entonces recordó que precisamente allí, junto a esa mesa, habían encontrado los cuerpos de sus antiguos patrones. Se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. La muerte no era algo que pudiera impresionarle demasiado, no después de la guerra, pero había algo en esa habitación que era desagradable. Asfixiante. Algo que Frank no pudo comprender y que, a pesar de ello, le obligó a salir del comedor a buen paso.

La entrada no era muy amplia y el papel oscuro de las paredes hacía que pareciera más pequeño aún. Frank reconoció que los adornos eran lo bastante sobrios para no disgustar a las visitas e incluso se planteó la posibilidad de hacerse con la alfombra que se extendía a sus pies. Frank echó un vistazo a la escalera, diciéndose a sí mismo que tendría que ir allí arriba pronto, pero decidió seguir su visita por la sala de estar. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero sentía más curiosidad por esa estancia que por cualquier otra habitación de la casa.

La puerta de paso era doble y acristalada, tan alta que casi llegaba al techo. A pesar de su aspecto, era ligera y se abrió ante Frank sin apenas esfuerzo. Aunque era de noche y Frank sólo contaba con la escasa iluminación de un viejo candil que había encontrado un día por ahí, le pareció que era un sitio fantástico. Tanto que sintió envidia y se preguntó por qué los Riddle habían disfrutado de tantos lujos mientras él malvivía en una cabaña que tenía goteras y que carecía por completo de chimeneas de mármol, pianos y grandes lámparas de cristal.

Frank había aprendido desde muy niño que esas cosas no eran para él. Había nacido siendo pobre y moriría en las mismas circunstancias. Hasta ese día, Frank no había necesitado nada de aquello, pero esa noche, solo en la mansión de los Riddle y un poco achispado aún, el antiguo soldado se preguntó cómo hubiera sido su vida de haber nacido en un mundo como aquel.

Caminó entre los muebles de madera bien tratada y tapices estampados. Sintió el crujir de la siempre bien cuidada moqueta bajo sus pies y observó los retratos de los Riddle que pendían de las paredes. Thomas, con su barriga prominente y su larguísimo bigote. Mary, con sus collares de perlas y pendientes de rubíes. Y el joven Tom, que había muerto no siendo tan joven como antes, pero sin rastro alguno de sufrimiento en su rostro, como todo aquel que disfruta de una vida fácil.

Frank suspiró y acarició las teclas del piano recién afinado. Nunca habría podido ser un buen músico, por más que la música le gustara. Leyó los lomos de la impresionante colección de libros que se apilaba en una de las paredes y se acercó al gramófono. No había visto muchos de esos en su vida, aunque en su pelotón se las habían apañado para tener una radio. Frank sonrió y se fijó en el último disco que los Riddle habían estado escuchando, _Moonlight Serenade._ ¡Oh, sí! Conocía esa canción. Incluso había estado a punto de escuchar al mismísimo Glen Miller interpretándola con su banda.

Frank miró a su alrededor. Era estúpido asegurarse de que estaba solo, porque de hecho sabía perfectamente que lo estaba, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de hacer algo indebido. Y no podía contenerse. Esa canción era la única cosa que le traía buenos recuerdos de la guerra. Recuerdos de noches en un pequeño pueblo francés, muy cerca de la frontera con Bélgica. Noches en que podía lucir de verdad su uniforme de soldado, beber una cerveza o dos y bailar abrazado a alguna chica solícita y poco exigente.

Encendió el gramófono y sus manos casi temblaron. Sopló un poco a la superficie del disco para asegurarse de que el polvo desaparecía por completo y se dispuso a colocar la aguja en su lugar.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido procedente del salón y supo que había intrusos en la casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minerva decidió esperar a la noche para entrar en la casa de los Riddle. La gente de Pequeño Hangleton aún estaba conmocionada por los asesinatos y rondaba por la mansión prácticamente a todas horas del día. Hubiera podido aparecerse en el interior de la vivienda sin ninguna clase de problemas, pero no quería que algún curioso la descubriera y le hiciera preguntas incómodas. Por supuesto que deshacerse de los _muggles_ era una labor relativamente sencilla, pero no deseaba tener que hacer hechizos desmemorizantes sin contar con la aprobación del Ministerio. Después de todo, trabajaba para ellos y no pensaba recurrir a esos métodos si no había antes alguna otra solución. Y puesto que Minerva siempre había sido una persona prevenida, supuso que la espera había merecido la pena.

No tenía demasiado claro si Dumbledore le había mentido o no cuando dijo que quería investigar una posible relación entre Morfin Gaunt y Grindelwald. Suponía que sí pero, conociendo a su antiguo profesor, era más que probable que le ocultara algo.

Minerva había pasado el día en los terrenos de los difuntos Riddle. Su forma animaga le ayudó a pasar desapercibida en todo momento. Tuvo tiempo más que suficiente para observar a los _muggles_ e intentar averiguar si sabían algo. Al parecer, habían detenido a uno de ellos que, obviamente, ya había sido puesto en libertad.

Minerva casi suspiró de alivio cuando cayó la noche y todo quedó en silencio. La casa estaba alejada del pueblo, pero era obvio que todos estaban descansando cuando se apagó la última lucecita en la distancia. Entonces, Minerva recuperó su forma humana y se deslizó por la parte trasera de la vivienda, entrando a la misma a través de la puerta de la cocina. Los _muggles_ debían ser muy descuidados cuando dejaban las puertas de sus casas abiertas, aunque en aquel caso era comprensible que nadie se hubiera encargado de cerrar. Después de todo, los dueños ya no estaban.

A Minerva nunca le habían interesado las cosas de los _muggles_. Por supuesto que no tenía ninguna clase de prejuicios contra ellos, pero no sentía ninguna clase de curiosidad por su forma de vida. Para ella eran un tanto excéntricos, aunque también ingeniosos. No en vano se las apañaban para vivir sin magia y, de paso, destruir un continente con la efectividad que últimamente estaban demostrando tener. A pesar de su falta de interés, encontró bastante curioso eso de los interruptores de la luz. La electricidad parecía algo complicado y fascinante y no ocultó una sonrisa satisfecha cuando, después de apretar el botoncito aquel de la pared, una bombilla se encendió. Minerva se felicitó por obtener ese resultado y siguió avanzando.

Ignoraba por completo como distribuían los _muggles_ sus casas, pero supuso que no serían tan diferentes de las de los magos. Así pues, se dirigió a la salida de la cocina y descubrió con alegría que allí estaba el comedor. Era allí donde habían tenido lugar los asesinatos y, en principio, Minerva casi no notó la magia. Era algo normal, puesto que los Riddle habían muerto dos semanas antes. La magia se había ido diluyendo poco a poco en el aire y a la mujer le costó un poco encontrar un rastro en uno de los lados de la mesa principal. Cerró los ojos un instante y agitó la varita, distinguiendo las vibraciones de la magia oscura rodeándola y envolviéndola. Sí. Era obvio que a los Riddle los habían matado con magia, pero eso era algo que los aurores ya sabían.

Minerva dio un paso atrás y tropezó sin querer con una silla, haciéndola caer al suelo con un fuerte estrépito. Normalmente a ella no le pasaban esas cosas y se maldijo internamente mientras devolvía la silla a su lugar. No sabía qué esperaba Dumbledore que encontrara allí, pero no veía nada más allá de lo obvio. Alguien había entrado a la casa, posiblemente apareciéndose, había lanzado tres maldiciones asesinas y se había ido. Todo confirmaba que Morfin Gaunt era un asesino, pero no había manera de relacionarlo con Grindelwald. A no ser que hubiera alguna forma de averiguar más cosas sobre Gaunt de las que sabían hasta ahora. Y para eso estaba ella allí.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Minerva ahogó un grito. La voz masculina sonó grave a su espalda y, al volverse para averiguar quién estaba con ella, descubrió un hombre alto y de pelo oscuro que sostenía un candil con una mano y lo que parecía un pisapapeles de considerable tamaño con la otra. Minerva no pudo distinguir sus facciones, pero le pareció joven. Y asustado.

Minerva se planteó qué hacer a continuación. Obviamente, no todos los _muggles_ estaban descansando. Lo peor que podría pasarle había ocurrido finalmente y Minerva supuso que lo mejor era desmemoriarle y largarse de allí lo antes posible.

-¿Quién puñetas eres?

El hombre se acercó a ella un poco más. Aunque pareciera firme en sus intenciones, Minerva distinguió un ligero temblor en la mano con la que sostenía el candil. Sus pasos eran también un poco vacilantes y, a pesar de que aún los separaba una distancia considerable, Minerva podía escuchar su respiración agitada. No le pareció un tipo demasiado imponente, pero decidió que era mejor ser prudente y actuar con rapidez.

Alzó la varita y le apuntó con ella. Notó el respingo de aquel _muggle_, algo que normalmente no ocurría con la gente no-mágica. De hecho, la mayoría de ellos parecían sorprendidos un segundo y luego sonreían con suficiencia, pero no ese hombre. Era como si le hubieran amenazado las suficientes veces como para no tomarse nada en broma, ni siquiera lo que parecía un estúpido palito de madera.

-Sea quién sea, está invadiendo una propiedad privada –La voz del hombre siguió sonando grave y firme, aunque sus ojos expresaran otra cosa- Avisaré a la policía inmediatamente. No pienso dejar que robe nada para que luego anden culpándome a mí.

-Yo no soy una ladrona.

Minerva supuso que lo mejor que podría haber hecho era callarse y seguir con el plan inicial, pero en ese momento le pareció muy importante dejar lo suficientemente claro que no tenía intención de llevarse nada de esa casa.

-Entonces. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-He venido a investigar la muerte de los Riddle, por supuesto.

No hubo atisbo de duda y Minerva se felicitó mentalmente. Incluso se permitió bajar un poco la varita, a pesar de que su acompañante la observó con suspicacia antes de esbozar una sonrisa y consultar la hora en un elegante reloj de pared que había a la espalda de la bruja.

-¿A las diez de la noche?

Minerva supuso que había llegado el momento de hacer uso de la magia, pero entonces el _muggle _bajó el brazo y se dejó caer sobre el quicio de la puerta. Se frotó con energía una rodilla y suspiró como si estuviera realmente cansado.

-Es por la guerra. ¿Verdad?

A Minerva la pregunta no pudo más que sorprenderla. No entendía qué quería decir el hombre exactamente, así que esperó a que añadiera algo más.

-Con tantos hombres en el frente, es normal que tengan que aceptar mujeres en la policía. Aunque si ha venido a interrogarme otra vez, creo que sus compañeros de Gran Hangleton le dirán todo lo que necesita saber. Estoy demasiado cansado para hablar con usted.

-No sé de qué me está hablando, pero no tengo nada que ver con la policía.

-¿No? –El hombre se irguió de nuevo, apretando con fuerza el pisapapeles- ¿Qué clase de investigación realiza entonces?

Minerva enarcó una ceja y decidió no responder. El hombre bajó el brazo otra vez, examinándola detenidamente.

-¿Es una detective privada?

-Quizá.

-Bien. Creo que necesito un trago.

El hombre soltó un bufido, dejó su curiosa arma sobre una mesita auxiliar y echó a andar en dirección a la cocina. A Minerva le pareció un tipo ciertamente extraño, posiblemente por el hecho de ser _muggle_. Esperaba que le hubiera hecho alguna pregunta más y, entonces, le habría dejado la cabeza vacía de recuerdos, pero no había insistido demasiado. Se le veía bastante harto de todo, con más ganas de acabar con aquello que de enterarse de algo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y posiblemente de emborracharse, a juzgar por la rapidez con que llegó a la bodega de la mansión.

Minerva lo siguió de cerca. El hombre no miró atrás y se movió con bastante soltura entre los distingos estantes repletos de botellas de vinos, whisky y otras bebidas alcohólicas. Parecía saber bastante bien dónde iba y terminó por quedarse inmóvil al fondo de un pasillo y cogiendo un par de botellas de algo que Minerva no acertó a ver bien. Si muchos miramientos, retiró el corcho con los dientes y le dio un largo trago a la bebida, suspirando placenteramente.

-¿Quiere?

Obviamente, Minerva rechazó la invitación. A él no pareció importarle demasiado y siguió bebiendo sin moverse de allí, tan abstraído en su actividad que ignoraba el resto del mundo.

-Antes me ha preguntado por mi identidad –Minerva escuchó su propia voz. Sonaba vacía y lejana -¿Quién es usted?

-El jardinero.

-¿Qué hace dentro de la casa?

-Vine a brindar por la salud de mis estimados jefes –El hombre esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y elevó la botella en el aire- Una lástima que ya sea tarde para ello.

Minerva entornó los ojos y lo miró mientras bebía. No se sentía del todo cómoda en el sótano. Hacía un poco de frío y estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso que difícilmente podría recuperar.

-Debería seguir con mi trabajo.

El hombre entornó los ojos y bebió un poco más.

-Adelante. Por mí no se corte.

Minerva esperó a que se moviera, pero era obvio que no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

-¿No va a acompañarme?

-¿Para qué? Usted afirma que no va a robar nada y yo opto por creerla. Haga lo que tenga que hacer allí arriba. Yo elegiré un par de botellas y me iré a casa. Y me haría un gran favor si cerrara la puerta cuando se marche.

Minerva no sabía si hablaba en serio o no. Después de unos segundos, durante los cuales el _muggle_ permaneció pegado a su botella, decidió que era mejor irse de allí y seguir con la investigación. O podía quedarse con ese tipo y averiguar si sabía algo de lo ocurrido. Al fin y al cabo parecía conocer muy bien la mansión.

-Así que usted trabajaba para los Riddle.

-Sí. –El _muggle_ suspiró, como resignado ante el hecho de que la conversación no hubiera terminado aún –En el pueblo dicen que debo estarles muy agradecido.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Para un inválido no es fácil encontrar trabajo –El hombre se dio unas palmaditas en la pierna y sonrió –Supongo que tienen razón.

Bebió un poco más. A esa alturas ya casi había llegado a la mitad de la botella y no parecía más borracho que cuando comenzaron a hablar. Quizá porque entonces no había estado del todo sobrio.

-La policía dice que no hay motivos para pensar que fueran asesinados –El hombre siguió hablando –Al parecer murieron súbitamente. Lo raro es que lo hicieran al mismo tiempo. Y tampoco es como si me hubieran dado muchas explicaciones cuando me soltaron.

-¿Ha estado arrestado?

-Por supuesto. A falta de un mayordomo, el jardinero siempre es el principal candidato a asesino. ¿No lo sabía?

Minerva no captó la ironía de aquellas palabras, pero el _muggle_ sonreía como si hubiera dicho algo muy ingenioso.

-Los detectives estaban dispuestos a obtener una confesión a toda costa –Y Minerva le creyó. Los golpes de su cara daban fe de ello- Por algún motivo tenía que ser la mía, y no es que a los Riddle les faltasen enemigos.

-¿Los tenían?

-Eran asquerosamente ricos. Por supuesto que los tenían.

Minerva cabeceó. Decidió que con un poco de suerte podría obtener información útil de ese hombre.

-¿Vio a alguien sospechoso cerca de la casa el día que murieron?

Durante un segundo, el _muggle_ pareció dispuesto a hablar, pero de pronto cerró la boca y entornó los ojos, como si estuviera molesto por algo. O como si el alcohol estuviera empezando a hacer su efecto.

-Ya le he dicho que no fueron asesinados. ¿Qué importa si vio a alguien o no?

-Y yo le dije que estoy realizando mi propia investigación. Quizá podría llegar a diferentes conclusiones.

El _muggle_ la miró con incredulidad, como si considerara que una mujer no podría obtener conclusiones sobre nada ni aunque lo intentara. Bebió un poco más y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-En Pequeño Hangleton todos nos conocemos, así que es fácil distinguir un forastero en cuanto lo tienes delante. No sé si puede considerarse sospechoso, pero aquel día había un chico.

-¿Un chico?

-Un tipo joven. Un adolescente –El _muggle_ agitó la cabeza y se rascó la nariz –Se lo dije a la policía, pero no me hicieron ningún caso, claro. Supuestamente me lo inventé para librarme de las culpas.

-¿Cómo era ese chico?

-¿Usted me cree?

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

El hombre la observó en silencio unos segundos. Al parecer, eso de que alguien le creyera era una novedad para él y no daba crédito a lo que Minerva le decía. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando.

-No sé. Normal. Alto. Moreno.

-¿No lo había visto nunca antes?

El _muggle_ meditó un instante y negó con un gesto enérgico.

-Al principio me resultó vagamente familiar, pero ya sabe cómo son los chicos. Todos se parecen mucho entre ellos. Has visto uno y los has visto a todos.

Minerva pensó que si el _muggle_ había estado borracho cuando se encontró con el desconocido, sus palabras eran bastante lógicas. Su testimonio no parecía demasiado fiable, pero quizá podría obtener algo más valioso si seguía tirando del hilo.

-¿Habló con él? ¿Pasó algo inusual?

-No. Yo había ido al pueblo y lo encontré en el camino. Paseaba tranquilamente y ni me miró. Me pareció un poco raro ver a un chico caminando por ahí como si nada, pero. ¿Quién no ha visto cosas más extrañas? Como el tipo que vive en el bosque. Ése si es alguien… inusual.

-¿A quién se refiere?

Minerva sabía perfectamente que estaba hablando de Morfin Gaunt. No esperaba que la gente de Pequeño Hangleton hubiera tenido oportunidad de conocerlo, aunque viviendo tan cerca del pueblo era normal que supieran de él, aunque fuera de oídas. El _muggle_ parpadeó, bebió y pareció meditar sus palabras. Posiblemente sólo intentaba recordar cosas, algo bastante difícil en su estado.

-Creo que en el pueblo sólo hay cuatro o cinco personas que lo han visto a lo largo de estos años. Antes vivía con su padre y una hermana, todos bastante raros –El hombre torció el gesto en algo que parecía una sonrisa- Recuerdo que cuando era niño, mi madre me amenazaba con llevarme con ellos si me portaba mal.

-¿Eran peligrosos?

-No lo sé. Posiblemente sólo eran unos tipos pobres que preferían vivir aislados, pero la gente comienza a inventar cosas y muchas veces parecen reales. Decían que eran brujos y tenían la casa rodeada de serpientes –El _muggle _ se encogió de hombros y sí, bebió de nuevo- En cualquier caso, no sé por qué la policía no fue a preguntarle a él. Hace unos años, los Riddle ya tuvieron problemas con esa gente. Hubiera sido lo lógico. ¿No cree?

Minerva no respondió. Aquel hombre no le había dicho nada que no supiera, pero la información sobre el joven misterioso podía serle de utilidad. Tendría que consultar las cosas con Dumbledore y ver qué paso dar a continuación, aunque tenía una ligera idea de cómo proceder.

-Me ha servido de mucha ayuda.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién lo diría?

-Quizá podamos hablar en otro momento. Debería irme ya.

-Me parece bien.

Minerva se preparó para partir. Su acompañante no movió un músculo. Seguramente seguiría emborrachándose allí.

-¿Podría decirme cual es su nombre?

-Claro. Soy Frank Bryce.

Minerva no dijo nada más. Frank la vio desaparecer escaleras arriba y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no le había dicho su nombre y de que, además, no muchas mujeres utilizaban túnicas para vestirse. Debía ser cosa de las detectives privadas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Legeremancia_. La forma más rápida y práctica de acceder a los recuerdos de una persona, incluso a aquellos que uno mismo ignoraba. A Albus Dumbledore le pareció una buena idea para averiguar quién era el chico misterioso y, aunque Minerva no era la mejor bruja en ese ámbito, al profesor le había parecido mucho mejor enviarla a ella a interrogar al _muggle_ Frank Bryce.

Otra vez era de noche y Minerva se había aparecido en un rincón apartado de las propiedades de los Riddle. En esa ocasión no se dirigió a la mansión principal, sino a una pequeña casa de madera. Suponía que Frank Bryce debía vivir allí y, cuando vio luz en una de las ventanas, no tuvo dudas.

La casa no era precisamente grande ni elegante, pero sí parecía acogedora. Habitable cuanto menos. Minerva echó un vistazo disimulado a través de las ventanas y llamó a la puerta. Nadie respondió. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a intentarlo y obtuvo idéntico resultado. Miró otra vez por la ventana, con más interés en esa ocasión, y después de una pequeña búsqueda, vio el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el suelo. No sabía si estaba consciente o no, pero sí que decidió actuar con rapidez y entrar en la casa sin más miramientos.

Frank Bryce estaba tumbado boca abajo, con la misma ropa que llevara un día atrás, y rodeado de tres o cuatro botellas de whisky vacías. Minerva se preguntó cómo podía un hombre beber tanto y lo maldijo internamente por hacerle perder el tiempo de esa manera. Obviamente, el _muggle_ no estaba enfermo, sino borracho.

Minerva se planteó la posibilidad de espabilarlo con magia, pero tras una breve reflexión decidió utilizar métodos más tradicionales y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta lo que parecía un pequeño cuarto de baño. No había bañera, pero si un lavabo lo suficientemente grande como para meterle la cabeza dentro. Y no es que fuera tarea fácil, porque el cuerpo de Frank pesaba como un muerto y ella no era una mujer físicamente fuerte. Al final, harta de sentirse ridícula y debilucha, se ayudó un poco de su varita y sonrió satisfecha cuando el hombre gritó asombrado ante aquel inusual despertar.

Minerva lo escuchó mascullar una buena cantidad de tacos que difícilmente ella repetiría algún día, y lo soltó cuando descubrió que podía sostenerse por sí mismo otra vez.

-¿Qué cojones…?

-Buenas noches, señor Bryce. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

Frank entornó los ojos y la miró. No es que su cabeza estuviera precisamente despejada en esos momentos, pero el agua helada le ayudó bastante a recordar a esa mujer. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí, pero la odió lo bastante como para querer echarla de su casa. No obstante, no fue eso lo que hizo. Ignorando sus palabras, pasó junto a ella como un rayo y fue a la cocina. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Allí estaba su querido whisky! Al menos hasta que Minerva llegó a su lado y le quitó la botella con un movimiento veloz y decidido.

-¿Qué puñetas hace?

-No creo que sea una buena idea que siga bebiendo.

-¿Y a usted que le importa? ¡Lárguese de aquí!

-Tenemos que hablar, señor Bryce. Y necesito que esté sobrio.

Frank parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Hablar? Él tenía bastante claro que ya le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre los Riddle. ¿Hablar?

-¡Qué la jodan! ¡Déme la botella!

A Minerva normalmente no le hablaban de aquella manera. Ni hombres ni mujeres. Aunque, claro, ella casi siempre evitaba estar cerca de borrachos y maleducados. Los tipos como Bryce podían llegar a molestarla muchísimo, pero tenía una misión que cumplir y podía afrontarla perfectamente.

-No le daré nada hasta que no se siente y me escuche. ¿Entiende?

-¡Maldita hija de…!

Mientras hablaba, Frank se arrojó sobre ella dispuesto a recuperar lo que era suyo, pero no estaba en su mejor momento. Además, Minerva fue rápida y lo esquivó sin dificultad, contemplando impasible como ese pobre borracho se retorcía de dolor al golpearse contra el fregadero.

-¡Joder!

-¿Por qué no se tranquiliza, señor Bryce? Será mejor que le prepare un café. Se sentirá mejor.

-Zorra.

Minerva enarcó una ceja y sonrió cuando el _muggle_ borracho y furioso se sentó mansamente en una sillita. El cuerpo parecía pesarle una tonelada y la mujer supuso que la cabeza le debía estar empezando a doler. Sin duda no tenía muchas ganas de pelea. Y tampoco estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

Preparó el café todo lo deprisa que pudo. Frank había hundido la cabeza entre sus brazos y no se molestaba en mirarla. Si no fuera porque respiraba bastante ruidosamente, Minerva hubiera dicho que se había dormido otra vez. No es que debiera sentirse muy cómodo con la cabeza y la camisa empapadas de agua, pero en su estado todo era posible. Finalmente, le puso una taza humeante enfrente y esperó con los brazos cruzados hasta que se la terminó.

-¡Oh, mierda! –Gruñó Frank, sintiéndose un poco mejor. O algo parecido -¿Qué hace aquí?

-Le dije que era posible que volviéramos a vernos.

-Pues no sé para qué. No tengo nada más que decirle. No sé nada más.

-Es posible que sepa más de lo que usted piensa, señor Bryce.

Frank enarcó una ceja y se recostó en la silla. Sentía los músculos del cuello tensos y tenía el estómago bastante revuelto. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era tener conversaciones de ninguna clase con nadie, pero no necesitaba saber muchas más cosas sobre esa mujer para darse cuenta de que no iba a darse por vencida. Había tenido el valor y la capacidad de quitarle el whisky, algo que no mucha gente había sido capaz de hacer desde que fuera herido y regresara a casa.

-Le he dicho que la policía no cree que haya nada que investigar. Le he dicho también que no sé nada, que no vi a nadie sospechoso y que no sé quién podría querer matar a los Riddle. ¿Por qué no me deja beber en paz?

-Está demasiado preocupado por emborracharse. ¿No le parece?

-¿Qué es usted? ¿Mi madre?

A Minerva, el comentario le pareció bastante gracioso. Sonrió casi con compasión y le sirvió otro café a Frank, que observó la taza con aire extraño.

-¿De dónde lo ha sacado?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El café. Yo nunca he tenido en casa. Ni siquiera me gusta.

-Podría decirse que soy una mujer de recursos.

-Ya.

Frank se bebió la segunda taza. Hacía días que no estaba tan poco borracho y eso no podía ser malo.

-Supongamos que sé más cosas de las que creo. ¿Qué va a hacer para averiguarlas?

-Como le dije antes, soy una mujer de recursos.

En esa ocasión le tocó a Frank sonreír. Se fijó por primera vez en aquella mujer y descubrió que, aunque la línea de su mandíbula estaba muy bien marcada, sus facciones eran agradables. Y tenía los ojos bonitos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se fijaba realmente en el rostro de una mujer? Desde antes de la guerra, posiblemente. En el frente, no había muchas, y las caras de las que alguna vez hubo nunca fueron importantes. Frank descubrió que era agradable ver algo bonito después de tanto tiempo.

-Ahora voy a hacer algo que quizá le resulte un poco extraño, pero quiero que confíe en mí. ¿Entiende, señor Bryce?

No es que Frank entendiera mucho, pero afirmó con la cabeza de todas formas. Hasta que Minerva sacó la varita y le apuntó con ella. Entonces, se sobresaltó, tiró la silla al suelo y se puso en guardia.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Confíe en mi, Frank.

-No me apunte con esa cosa. Sea lo que sea.

-No voy a hacerle daño.

-Ya –Frank torció el gesto y estiró los brazos en actitud defensiva- Cuando te pasas un par de años de tu vida haciendo de diana humana, te cuesta bastante creer cosas como esa.

-Vamos, Frank. Sólo es un palito de madera.

Minerva decidió que ya había dicho suficientes cosas. Pronunció el encantamiento en voz alta y accedió a los recuerdos de Frank Bryce.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Lamento tener que decirle que no encontré nada de utilidad, profesor Dumbledore.

Albus cabeceó. Permaneció en silencio durante casi un minuto, reflexionando sobre todo lo que Minerva le había contado y planeando el siguiente paso. La bruja lo observaba sin mover un músculo, esperando pacientemente a que terminara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo.

-La mayor parte de los recuerdos que Frank Bryce posee sobre la noche de los asesinatos de los Riddle están muy borrosos. Bryce bebe alcohol habitualmente y suele estar borracho muy a menudo. Ni siquiera es plenamente consciente de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Entiendo. Ha hecho usted lo que ha podido, Minerva. Muchas gracias por su colaboración.

Aquello era una despedida en toda regla. Minerva supuso que no pintaba nada en el despacho de aquel hombre, así que se levantó y se marchó después de una cordial despedida. Su misión, a pesar de no haber producido ningún resultado satisfactorio, había concluido. Al menos oficialmente, porque Minerva no podía dejar de pensar en Frank Bryce.

Lo que había visto en la memoria de aquel hombre no era algo que se olvidara fácilmente. Minerva nunca se había parado a pensar seriamente en cómo era una guerra entre la gente no-mágica. Ahora que tenía una mínima idea de toda la violencia y el sufrimiento que conllevaba, después de haber visto aquellas horribles batallas con sus propios ojos, era capaz de comprender el afán de Frank Bryce por emborracharse.

No debía ser fácil para él vivir con esos recuerdos. Minerva había estado con él en el campo de batalla, asustado y rodeado de críos que ni siquiera sabían coger el fusil. Lo había visto correr hacia una muerte más que segura, lo había visto gritar y ensuciarse con la sangre de compañeros de batalla menos afortunados que él. Lo había visto llorar, matar y abrazar a amigos que morían irremediablemente en sus brazos. Y lo había visto huir, desesperado, cobarde y cansado. Claro que también lo había visto reír, sentado en las escaleras de la plaza central de algún pequeño pueblo, escuchando música y bailando, cantando y olvidando el infierno en el que se había convertido su vida. Lo había visto y Minerva no podía olvidarse fácilmente porque, aunque sólo habían sido unos cuantos retazos, con sólo imaginar el resto, el alma se le caía a los pies.

Por eso decidió que no era mala idea ir a Pequeño Hangleton aquella noche. Sólo para asegurarse de que Frank Bryce estaba bien. Ignoraba si podría llegar a ofrecerle un poco de ayuda, pero quizá la compañía le hiciera bien.

Estaba en su casa. Minerva lo vio a través de la ventana, sentado frente a la mesa. Distinguió a su leal compañera a unos centímetros de su mano y le pareció que estaba jugueteando con algo, aunque no supo qué. Se detuvo ante la puerta antes de llamar. Por motivos de seguridad, Minerva había borrado una parte de los recuerdos que Frank poseía de su última visita, pero no todos. Con decisión, golpeteó la madera y segundos después, Frank estaba frente a ella. No se sorprendió de verla.

-¡Oh, es usted!

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. Minerva descubrió entonces que la botella estaba cerrada y que Frank había estado sobeteando una medalla que aún tenía entre los dedos.

-¿Cómo está, Frank?

-Sobrio.

Se sentó y la invitó con un gesto a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Le apetece un trago?

-No acostumbro a beber, gracias.

-Lo suponía.

A pesar de que parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, Frank Bryce no abrió la botella. Estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo girar la medalla en cualquier dirección.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una condecoración –Frank le mostró su premio. No parecía muy orgulloso de él –Me licenciaron del ejército con honor. Esta es mi medalla al valor. ¿No es bonita?

Minerva se encogió de hombros. Frank hizo un gesto desdeñoso y dejó su distinción sobre la mesa.

-Puede quedársela si quiere.

-Es suya. Su premio.

-Pues no lo quiero. No se lo pedí a nadie. Ni siquiera creo merecerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cree que le voy a contar mis intimidades a una mujer de la que ni siquiera sé su nombre?

Frank había sonado seco. Se sentía de bastante mal humor, aunque no era con Minerva con quién estaba enfadado, por más grosero que se mostrara con ella. Estaba más enfadado consigo mismo que con nadie más. Y quizá un poco con el mundo asqueroso en el que debía vivir día tras día.

-Me llamo Minerva McGonagall.

-Vaya. No está mal –Frank sonrió sarcástico –Sólo ha necesitado tres visitas para decírmelo. Debe ser usted una chica difícil.

Minerva enarcó una ceja y sonrió, cogiendo la medalla y examinándola.

-¿Por qué se la dieron?

-Creo que por realizar una misión de reconocimiento que terminó con todos mis compañeros cosidos a balazos. Sí. Por eso.

Minerva asintió comprensivamente. Había visto demasiados heridos en los recuerdos de ese hombre para saber exactamente a lo que se refería. Tampoco tenía muy importancia.

-Es irónico que me la concedieran por mi valor, porque si estoy vivo es porque salí huyendo.

Frank sonrió. Una sonrisa triste y culpable que hablaba de vergüenza y remordimientos.

-¿Quiere saber los detalles, Minerva?

-No si no quiere contármelos.

-Bien, porque no me apetece.

Se miraron a los ojos un segundo, hasta que Frank agachó la cabeza y empujó su premio hacia ella.

-En serio. Quédesela. Yo pensaba tirarla por ahí. Seguro que alguna vez tendrá una historia interesante que contar.

-No sé cómo podría explicar que algo así haya llegado a mis manos. Podría ser incluso embarazado.

-¡Claro! El señor McGonagall podría molestarse.

-No –Minerva negó efusivamente- Me temo que no hay ningún señor McGonagall.

-¿Un prometido, quizá?

-Tampoco.

-Estamos ante una solterona, entonces.

Frank se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se ruborizó.

-¡Oh, mierda! Perdone. No sé por qué he dicho eso.

-No importa –Minerva rió suavemente, divertida ante la actitud del hombre. Suponía que para los _muggles_ ser soltera a su edad no era algo precisamente bueno. Ella, por su parte, estaba bastante satisfecha con su situación actual –Le aseguro que ser una solterona es de lo más gratificante para mí.

-Las mujeres del pueblo encontrarían mi comentario bastante ofensivo.

-En tal caso, celebremos que yo sea una chica de ciudad. ¿No cree?

Frank se encogió de hombros. Si a ella no le importaba ser una solterona, él no era nadie para decir nada.

-Creo que he perdido todo mi tacto para tratar con mujeres. Lo siento.

-Vamos, Frank. Hace un par de días lo encontré inconsciente por una borrachera. Esta clase de cosas carecen de importancia.

Frank cabeceó. Minerva parecía bastante sincera y despreocupada, pero es que él de verdad que tenía la sensación de que estaba perdiendo facultades. Antes de la guerra había sido bastante rufián y había tenido sus aventurillas en Gran Hangleton. Y no es que fuera un caballero, pero había sabido comportarse como tal. Ahora era bruto y torpe y ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaba tanto.

-Debería replantearme mi amistad con el whisky. ¿Verdad?

-No he venido aquí para juzgarle, Frank.

-Cierto. Y quisiera saber una cosa. ¿Para qué ha venido, entonces? Porque creo que la investigación ya está agotada.

-Quería asegurarme de que está bien.

Frank la miró con sorpresa. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por él. Era curioso que una desconocida fuera la primera en hacerlo después de tanto tiempo, pero no pensaba quejarse. Era bueno y le hacía sentirse importante, un poco mejor.

-Estaba a punto de ponerme a beber.

-Lo sé.

-Es esta pierna –Frank se masajeó la rodilla. Se sentía débil y le avergonzaba reconocer esa debilidad, pero tenía la sensación de que podía hacerlo frente a esa mujer. Ignoraba por qué, no tenía motivos, pero sabía que podía hacerlo.- Me duele todo el tiempo. Es insoportable.

-Debería ir a que se la vea un médico. ¿No cree?

-No podrán hacer nada. Por eso me mandaron a casa, porque estará así siempre. Rígida. Con los años empeorará. Unas veces dolerá más, otras menos, pero no se curará. Nunca.

Minerva no supo que decir. De hecho, ni siquiera debería seguir allí, hablando con ese hombre. Sólo había ido para averiguar si estaba o no bien, y ya había visto que sí, que estaba bien. ¿Para qué seguir allí?

-Tengo que irme ya.

Minerva se levantó. Frank la miró un instante y no dijo nada. A ella le hubiera gustado que la detuviera, pero se fue a casa antes de que Frank saliera a la calle con su medalla en la mano. De verdad que quería que se la quedara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había sólo una cosa que era peor que el dolor constante, tanto el físico como el otro, ése que Frank procuraba mantener a raya con el alcohol. La soledad.

La soledad era como un cáncer que se extendía por dentro de su cuerpo y crecía y crecía sin que nada pudiera detenerlo. Era una enfermedad que le dejaba todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en lo desgraciada que era su vida. Y eso, dadas las circunstancias, era lo peor que podía hacer.

Pero lo hacía. Frank había pasado uno de los días peores. Normalmente sus días eran malos. Se levantaba tarde, no tenía ganas ni de comer, ni de trabajar ni de hacer absolutamente, pero los días peores eran… Pues eso. Peores. Porque no sólo estaba desganado. En los días peores estaba deprimido.

Había bebido, por supuesto. Procuraba no estar borracho todo el tiempo, intentaba mostrarse fuerte y no dejarse avasallar, pero no era fácil. En realidad, lo fácil era abrir la botella de whisky, sentarse en su casa y esperar a que el alcohol y la posterior resaca hicieran el resto.

Esa tarde se le había acabado la última botella. Llevaba más de tres días sin ver a nadie y se sentía como los primeros días después de resultar herido, cuando estaba en el hospital. Incluso creía ver sombras a su alrededor, posiblemente provocadas por su propio sentimiento de culpa. No quería pensar en la guerra y en los chicos a los que dejó atrás, pero era inevitable hacerlo a veces. Y ese día fue mucho peor.

Fue hasta la mansión. Ya había anochecido, llovía y el camino estaba embarrado, pero le dio igual. Necesitaba beber. Pensaba emborracharse de verdad, sumirse en ese estado de semiinconsciencia que tanto bien le había hecho no muchos días atrás.

Entró por la puerta trasera, como siempre y bajó al sótano. Eligió el whisky, suponiendo que los nuevos dueños de la casa iban a molestarse con él cuando descubrieran que estaba saqueando la bodega, y le importó muy poco. Regresó a la cocina, miró hacia el comedor y recordó la última vez que había estado en la casa.

Sonrió. Aquel día le había echado el ojo al gramófono y había estado a punto de volver a escuchar música. Y él adoraba la música. Debía recordar comprarse una radio en cuanto le fuera posible, en unos quince o veinte años. Hasta entonces, bien podría hacer uso de un aparato que sus legítimos dueños no utilizarían jamás.

Fue hasta la sala de estar. Observó el piano. De haber podido, le hubiera gustado aprender a tocarlo, pero los chicos como él no podían dedicarse a esas actividades. Eran cosas de ricos. Frank se acercó a él, acarició las teclas e incluso presionó una de ellas, deleitándose ante una nota que no supo identificar. La botella –o botellas- de whisky había quedado olvidada en algún sitio. Por un rato, Frank no iba a necesitarla.

El gramófono seguía donde la última vez que lo había visto. Al acercarse a él, Frank comprobó que nadie había cambiado de disco. Lo cogió con cuidado, observando detenidamente su superficie. Si el cielo no estuviera encapotado, Frank hubiera podido ver el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre él, pero la lluvia no iba a permitírselo. Ni falta que le hacía si podía escuchar esa canción una sola vez.

Colocó el disco, asió la aguja y comprobó como comenzaba a girar. Casi cerró los ojos cuando los primeros acordes inundaron sus sonidos. Los únicos recuerdos buenos de la guerra allí, rodeándolo, hechizándolo, borrando la tristeza de su mente y alegrando cada uno de sus pasos.

Tarareó torpemente la canción y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a bailar. Fingió que agarraba la cintura de alguna jovencita francesa y que reía ante un comentario desvergonzado y plagado de promesas sin futuro. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Feliz.

-Frank. ¿Qué está haciendo?

La voz le sobresaltó un instante. El hombre detuvo sus pasos torpes y se giró para ver a Minerva McGonagall en la entrada de la sala. No esperaba que ella volviera, pero a decir verdad le gustó el volver a tenerla cerca. Ni siquiera perdió la sonrisa ni se sintió ridículo por haber sido descubierto en esa tesitura. De hecho, estaba tan animado que se acercó al gramófono y puso la canción de nuevo. Después, y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por detenerlo, fue junto a Minerva y la agarró por la cintura.

-Venga. Vamos a bailar.

A Minerva le sorprendió. Por supuesto que sabía cómo bailar, pero no se había preparado para hacerlo. Además, no conocía la melodía, aunque debía decir que era bonita. Romántica. Y Frank Bryce parecía encantado. Aquel hombre que le sonreía y la asía por la cintura no parecía el mismo borracho que apenas podía sostenerse en pie que conoció unos días antes. Y. ¡Qué demonios! Se dejó llevar. Porque Frank Bryce ni siquiera bailaba bien –incluso la pisó una vez- pero la cogía con tanta confianza y la miraba con tanta intensidad que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar un juanete o dos.

De hecho, llegó un punto en que se sintió perfectamente acompasada con él. El hecho de tener una pierna rígida no le hacía las cosas fáciles al pobre Frank, pero ponía voluntad y se notaba que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Y Minerva podía no saber muchas cosas sobre él, pero sí sabía que no había mucho de lo que Frank disfrutara.

Podía ver en sus ojos que el pasado se estaba borrando. Durante algo más de tres minutos, Frank Bryce dejó de ser el soldado herido y atormentado. Y, curiosamente, ella no se sintió como una bruja, en el sentido de ser diferente a él. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, pero compartir aquel baile, con aquella música y en aquel lugar, la hizo ver al hombre y no al _muggle_ y fue genial, porque Minerva nunca había visto a nadie de la misma forma en que estaba viendo a Frank en ese momento.

Incluso cuando llegó el final de la canción ocurrió algo que Minerva nunca olvidaría y que Frank calificó como mágico. A pesar de la lluvia, el cielo decidió tomarse un descanso y permitió que la luz de la luna llena entrara en la estancia, filtrándose a través de las cortinas e iluminándonos a los dos. Frank se detuvo, miró a Minerva a los ojos y, como movido por una fuerza ajena a su control, se inclinó para besarla. Tímido al principio, con la duda titilando en sus pupilas dilatadas, y más valiente después, cuando Minerva no lo rechazó y, al igual que hiciera con el baile, decidiera que era buena idea dejarse llevar.

Se besaron durante minutos, incluso después de que la canción terminara y la luna fuera envuelta de nuevo por las nubes. Habían dejado de bailar, aunque no fueran plenamente conscientes de ello, y se acariciaron como si se necesitaran urgentemente el uno al otro. De hecho, era probable que Frank la necesitara a ella, a alguien, a cualquiera, pero Minerva no. No lo necesitaría más allá del beso, porque era difícil, muy complicado y porque realmente no tenía ganas de luchar por nada. Ni siquiera creía que tuviera motivos.

Se miraron a los ojos. Frank parecía querer hablar, Minerva pensó que lo haría, pero finalmente suspiró y sólo agachó la cabeza. Ella se sintió extraña, ajena a sí misma, como si aquello no le estuviera pasando realmente y, al cabo de unos minutos, se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Había ido hasta allí para asegurarse de que Frank estaba bien y se acababa de dar cuenta de que mantenerse lejos era lo mejor que podía hacer. Por su bien pero, sobre todo, por el bien de Frank. Porque él podía necesitar cosas que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle. Ni siquiera a cambio de un beso como aquel.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Necesito que realice una investigación extraoficial, Minerva.

Por supuesto, Minerva ya había supuesto algo así. Albus Dumbledore sabía perfectamente que ella no le negaría nada. Seguía siendo una mujer en la que confiar y ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

-Hace algunos años que estuvo allí. El lugar le resultará familiar.

-¿Qué lugar, señor?

-Pequeño Hangleton.

El corazón de Minerva se aceleró, aunque no dio muestra alguna de verse sorprendida o afectada por la información. Se limitó a cabecear, dando a entender que recordaba perfectamente, y dejó que el anciano siguiera hablando.

-Hace unos días desapareció un _muggle_. Y creo que su nombre también le resultará familiar. Frank Bryce.

Minerva retuvo el aire en los pulmones un instante. Sí. Definitivamente le resultaba familiar. Demasiado. Apenas había visto a ese hombre unas cuantas veces en su vida, mucho tiempo atrás, pero había dejado una huella en ella que no tenía la más mínima intención de borrar. Era un buen recuerdo. Había sido un buen beso.

-Creo que Voldemort puede estar involucrado.

Minerva afirmó con la cabeza. Eso significaba que Frank estaba muerto. Después de escuchar las instrucciones y sospechas del director, Minerva se preparó para el viaje, pero antes pasó por su despacho.

Su dormitorio era un cuarto acogedor, plagado de recuerdos, pero no todos estaban a la vista, y menos aún aquel. Minerva fue hasta el tocador, abrió mágicamente uno de los cajones y extrajo de su interior una cajita de madera. La medalla al valor de Frank Bryce estaba allí, brillante y testigo mudo de las hazañas de un hombre que, a pesar de todo, sí había sido valiente. A su manera y con sus defectos, pero valiente al fin y al cabo. Minerva la había encontrado en un bolsillo de su túnica la última noche que se vieron. Él debió meterla allí en algún momento, a escondidas y a traición, y ella nunca había tenido valor para devolvérsela.

A pesar de que sólo había sido un beso, Minerva guardaba un grato recuerdo de ese hombre. No sabía qué fue de él después de aquello, pero ese día lamentó su muerte y deseó que hubiera tenido una buena vida. Después de todo, Frank Bryce le había descubierto su canción favorita, esa que escuchaba todas las noches antes de dormir y que la acompañaría hasta el final.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hola a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo va la cosa?_

_Hacía tanto tiempo que quería escribir esto que siento un alivio que no os podéis imaginar. Sé que la pareja es un poco extraña, pero llevaba meses –años, diría yo- rondándome la cabeza. Y aquí está la historia. He querido darle un toque melancólico y no excesivamente romántico y espero que el resultado sea algo medianamente decente._

_Yo recomendaría que la leyerais escuchando cualquier canción de Glen Miller, aunque queda mejor con "Moonlight Serenade". Es una canción preciosa y anda por el Youtube. Seguro que os suena un montón. A mí me ha inspirado muchísimo. Todo Glen Miller me ha inspirado, en realidad. Fue un gran músico, si es que os gusta el jazz. Este fic se ha escrito íntegramente con sus canciones de fondo –y alguna de Ella Fitzgeral- Espero que disfrutéis de la música como el acompañamiento perfecto para la historia._

_En fin. Nada que añadir. Gracias por leer. Besazos._

_Cris Snape_


End file.
